merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 2
Series 2 of Merlin premiered on Saturday 19th September 2009. Episodes The Curse of Cornelius Sigan - 19 September 2009 The Once and Future Queen - 26 September 2009 The Nightmare Begins - 3 October 2009 Lancelot and Guinevere - 10 October 2009 Beauty and the Beast: Part One - 24 October 2009 Beauty and the Beast: Part Two - 31 October 2009 The Witchfinder - 7 November 2009 The Sins of the Father - 14 November 2009 The Lady of the Lake - 21 November 2009 Title TBA - 28 November 2009 Title TBA - 5 December 2009 Title TBA - 12 December 2009 Title TBA - 19 December 2009 Series 2 The show was renewed for a second series following the airing of Le Morte d'Arthur by Ben Stephenson, Controller of BBC Drama Commissioning and BBC One Controller Jay Hunt, which began filming in early 2009.Merlin Renewed It will see the return of Colin Morgan, Bradley James, Anthony Head, Richard Wilson and the rest of the cast. Merlin will continue to try and keep the truth about his magic from everyone. Morgana will be relying more on Gwen and Merlin for support in order to keep her own secret. Arthur and Gwen's relationship will develop further and they will encounter several barriers due to their different stations and class. There has already been speculation by the fans over what will happen in the new series. Following the cliffhanger ending in Le Morte d'Arthur many believe that The Great Dragon will play a large role, possibly as a villain. In the next series old characters return and dark secrets come to Camelot. Synopsis Merlin must continue in his destiny to protect Camelot and the young Prince Arthur using his special gift: magic. But King Uther has banned the practice of sorcery and Merlin must keep his talents secret on pain of death. As many dangers threaten the mythic city, Arthur must show great courage and skill in order to defend the kingdom, with Merlin at his side. Gaius, the court physician, continues to provide Merlin with help and guidance. Gwen is as ever a stalwart friend to Merlin, helping where she can in his adventures with Arthur. Meanwhile, Morgana, the king's ward, is increasingly troubled by her dreams. And the Great Dragon remains beneath the castle, paying close attention to the adventures of our young wizard. Lancolot returns. Merlin Series 2 Cast Main cast *Colin Morgan as Merlin *Bradley James as Prince Arthur *Richard Wilson as Gaius *Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon *Angel Coulby as Gwen *Katie McGrath as Morgana *John Hurt as The Great Dragon Recurring Cast *Asa Butterfield as Mordred *Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth *Rupert Young as Sir Leon Guest stars *Mackenzie Crook as Cedric/Cornelius Sigan (Episode 2.1: The Curse of Cornelius Sigan)Troll role is magic for Sarah; The News of the World, 24 May 2009 *Adrian Lester as Myror *Colin Salmon as Aglain *James Cosmo as Hengist *Santiago Cabrera as Lancelot *Charles Dance as Aredian *Sarah Parish as Lady CatrinaPirate's new role is magic; The Sun, 18 May 2009 Mackenzie Crook guest-starred in the opening episode as the creepy Cedric, who is determined to muscle in on Merlin's position as Arthur's right-hand-man – much to Merlin's frustration. Sarah Parish will play a disgusting troll masquerading as the beautiful Lady Catrina; Adrian Lester is the devious Myror; Charles Dance will guest-star as Aredian, the sinister Witchfinder; and Santiago Cabrera returns as the dashing Lancelot. Further guest stars will be announced at a later date.Official Series 2 Press Release References Category:Episodes